The Pointless Talk, Mario style!
by Roxius
Summary: It's one of my fics changed into Mario style! Please R & R!


A/N: This is my fic 'The Pointless Talk' as Super Mario version. It pretty much is a different fic. By the way, don't get all sensitive if I insult something that you like, okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario- "Yo, Luigi? Did you steal my pot?"

Luigi- "Hell No, Mario! Now shut up! I'm watching Dr. Phil!"

Mario- "Really? Which episode is it this time?"

Luigi- "I dunno…Weird Al's in it…"

Mario- "You're really stupid…"

Luigi- "Oh, yeah? Well…YOU WATCH SAILOR MOON!"

Mario- "I TOLD YOU, REI AND USAGI WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

Luigi- "Yeah right. Besides, you said Luke was too good for Lorelei!"

Mario- "It's true! Luke is WAY too hot for that slut Lorelei!"

Luigi- "Well, I agree with Lorelei being a slut, but…why do you think Luke is hot?"

Mario- "Huh? Oh…no reason…"

Luigi- "Anyway…you still seeing Peach?"

Mario- "No way! She's a lesbian!"

Luigi- "What, really?"

Mario- "Yup! She said that she saw 'the error of her ways' and she's now dating Daisy! I saw them kissing!"

Luigi- "Man, girl-on-girl action is so hot!"

Mario- "I know what you're saying…OH MY GOD, PHIL IS GOING BACK TO THE BLASTED FUTURE!"

Luigi- "You idiot! You're watching Dr. Phil…aren't you?"

Mario-"No. I'm watching this Youtube music video called 'Pretty Fly for a Rabbi'!"

Luigi- "Hmm…I didn't know that Tenchi talked like that."

Mario- "Neither did I, bro. Neither did I…"

Luigi- "So…have you been reading 'Buso Renkin' lately?"

Mario- "Dude…the series ended already."

Luigi- "WHA? NO WAY! DA FUCK? THIS SUCKS!"

Mario- "A lot of people die at the end…"

Luigi- "Whoa…that was…obvious."

Mario- "Yeah, I know. Besides, they're making a novel, two live-action movies, and an anime series about the manga."

Luigi- "SWEET! We should see it."

Mario- "You know, I like 'Tokyo Mew Mew' better!"

Luigi- "…You're gay as hell…"

Mario- "Well, let's go back to one of our earlier discussions! I took some pictures of Peach and Daisy having sweet hot lesbian sex!"

Luigi- "Seriously? Let me see! Wait, these are pictures of your plastic toys groping each other!"

Mario- "Heh heh heh…Exactly!"

Luigi- "You are so disturbing that I think I'm becoming retarded!"

Mario- "I'm glad to be of service, my good man."

Luigi- "I'M TELLIN' BOWSER ABOUT THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

Mario- "Oh no! Don't tell Bowser! He won't let me have any cookies for a week!"

Luigi- "That's what you get for lying…dumbass!"

Mario- "But…But…you WANTED to see the pictures! That means you should get punished for being dirty!"

Luigi- "Damn, you found a loophole!"

Mario- "Ha! That's exactly why I was known as 'Loophole Lew' back in grade school!"

Luigi- "You're nickname was 'DumbAss BitchFaced Fucker' back in grade school, you idiot!"

Mario- "Man, little kids these days know a lot of bad words…"

Luigi- "It's not funny, Mario! This is serious! I will NOT lose my cookie abilities because of you!"

Mario- "…who are you? Where am I? Does your feet smell like jam?"

Luigi- "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ACT DUMB, YOU MORON! YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY DID GET AMNESIA LAST TIME!"

Mario- "Hey…Wanna watch 'Jurassic Park' with me, my sexy friend?"

Luigi- "……………………………………………………Sure."

Mario- "YOU KNOW WHAT? IF THE GIANT ROBOT IN SUPERVILLE WOULD JUST DIE, EVERYONE WOULD LIVE HAPPILY? BUT…IF BEN 10 DIED, THEN POWERPUFF GIRLS WOULD BE PUT BACK ON THE AIR AND EVERYONE WOULD LOSE THEIR CLOTHES AND SHIT! THEN, IT GETS WACKY AND NOW PEACH AND DAISY ARE HAVING SEX ON MY COUCH!"

Luigi- "Whoa, you lost me there with your hip young lingo, son!"

Mario- "Well, I just screamed out a whole bunch of shitless crap to bring you to your senses, brudda!"

Luigi- "Don't. Ever. Say. Brudda. Again."

Mario- "…Sorry…brother."

Luigi- "That's much better."

Mario- "…….I'm going to my room."

Luigi-"Oh, yeah! Peach told me to tell you that Daisy fucks her much better than you!"

Mario- "I hate you all..."

Luigi- "See you at dinner, brother!"


End file.
